Blue Jeans
by nikeandrozy4ever
Summary: People finding love in other people is one thing. But finding a love that stretches across a trench of hate and differences is another. Based on the song Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey.


**Heyyyy. This was written by Nike as a song prompt from Rozy. The song was blue jeans by Lana Del Rey and the fic was supposed to be one- shot but unfortunately, or fortunately, Nike got carried away. So she will be updating and continuing it. So without further ado, here is the story.**

The rain lashed down upon the castle, flowing down the battlements and soaking the ground until it was reduced to a muddy lake.

Harry sat up sharply and adjusted his glasses, having drifted off again. The shushed atmosphere in the library did nothing to lighten the dreary mood and Harry found it hard to focus on a particularly long potions essay he had to complete by the following Monday.

The common room was found to be immensely difficult to concentrate in what with the still ongoing celebrations of the victory over Slytherin in a recent Quidditch match. Ron was off snogging Lavender and Hermione was in the hospital wing, suffering from a cold.

Harry would have stayed by her bedside by she had a fit when she found out that he had not completed the essay and practically threw him out of the Hospital wing.

Harry's head nodded again and he snapped it up, glancing at the bare parchment in front of him. _In 3 feet of parchment or more, describe the effect of either the wolfsbane or amortentia potion. Use wizards or witches as examples._

A smile formed in the corners of Harry's mouth. He could very easily give Lupin as an example and the marauder's adventures in animagus form but he highly doubted that Slughorn would want to read his father's life story.

A sudden clang could be heard from the front of the library followed by a shriek from Madam Prince.

"Mr Malfoy! I am glad that you care to join us but please do not slam the door!"

Unperturbed, Draco sauntered into Harry's line of sight. He made his way to a table beside the window furthest from the hawk- like librarian and flung himself upon the chair. he leant forward and ran a hand through his white blond hair, tousling it.

Harry smirked when he realised that Draco had seated himself at a chess table and hadn't noticed.

Many months later, Harry still couldn't decide what had made him get up and sit opposite Draco. Maybe it was the pure boredom spurring him on and a chance to snatch at something to do other than write a potions essay. Maybe it was to test Malfoy, an experiment really to see his reaction. Or maybe it was a deeper force that urged his body towards Draco, to take a good long look at his high cheekbones and shaded eyes. A force that made these words tumble from his mouth,

"Fancy a game Malfoy?"

Draco glanced up, startled as if he had not noticed that Harry had decided to sit opposite him.  
"And what do you want Potter?" he snarled, almost tiredly.

"Just an innocent game of wizard chess, nothing more," Harry said shrugging, his green eyes never leaving Draco's grey ones.

Surprise flashed across his eyes as he noticed the chess board in front of him. Emotions crossed his face, wariness and...was that _acceptance?_

And acceptance of what?

"Alright, one game Potter, just to have the satisfaction of you losing."

Draco produced his wand and tapped the board. Immediately, pieces appeared and assembled themselves in colours of silver and gold. Harry raised his eyebrows at his decision.

"Why don't we make this non- verbal command so that we may, what shall i say? Keep a friendly conversation going?" Harry suggested.

It was Draco's turn to raise his eyebrows but he did not say a word as he tapped the board a second time. The game began and the first few moves passed in silence with only the steady drum of the rain and faint rustle of papers filling in the gaps.

A few times, Harry chanced a glance from the board to Draco. He studied the white crest of hair upon the gentle slope of his forehead which dipped down to the bridge of his nose in a frown of concentration. Harry watched his eyelids gentle flutter as he narrowed his heavily lidded grey eyes. Harry's eyes swept across the contours of his lips as they twisted and folded, the gentle curves a contrast against the sharp angles of Draco's cheek bones.

All at once, his features relaxed and his eyes snapped to meet Harry's gaze. Startled Harry let out a gasp.

"Shocked I knocked one of your pieces down early, Potter?" Draco sneered.

Harry's gaze slipped to the board where sure enough, a gold piece was being dragged away by one cast of silver.

His face deepened into a frown and when his eyes lifted once more, he met Draco's look of confusion. Quickly, he cast another move as his eyes slid to gaze out the window.

"So what about that conversation, Potter?" Draco asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Well other than play chess with an extremely remarkable player?" Harry asked leaning back, breaking the tension.

A look of amusement played across his face but he did not answer choosing instead to look at the board.

"Well i for one got tired of looking at myself in front of the mirror and was seeking the face of another attractive male," Harry said before he could stop himself. A look of horror crossed his face and he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Don't you dare compare my looks to the troll mask you call a face, Potter!" Draco exclaimed in mock anger, "I am a God."

"Oh i guess that was my mistake to fluff your ego," Harry said, grinning.

"Nonsense," Draco scoffed, "It was already fluffed without the need for your help, thank you very much."

The first true grin Draco had ever wore appeared on his face, lighting up his gaunt features. But as quick as it appeared, it was gone as Draco cast his eyes down to the board. The game lapsed into silence once more.

"Are you- are you alright, Draco?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco looked up, immensely startled either by the question or Harry subconsciously addressing him by his first name.

He looked into Harry's eyes, the board, the ceiling, out the window and the ceiling once more without saying a word. At last, he pressed his face against his palms and said, "Oh God Potter. In all my years living, nobody- nobody has asked me that before. I never told them anything for they never asked me and you, you of all people would ask me that one question that is the bottle on all of emotions. And you know what the answer is? No, no I am not fine. I am not alright."

It happened in a flash. Harry leaned forward over the board and lifted Draco's face from his hands. Cupping his face in his hands, Harry kissed him.

And after a while, Draco kissed back.

It was like fireworks exploded from their lips and cascaded over, their cheeks, leaving burning hot trails over their tender skin. They brought rosy blushes towards their faces which crept down their necks. It felt, exhilarating, electrifying even, that stolen kiss in their corner of the library. Their chess pieces scattered, the game forgotten and as they fell and hit the ground, it sounded like both their hearts beating closer than ever before.

Finally, they broke apart at the same time, chests heaving for breath and sweat beading across their brows. Draco looked out across the grounds and Harry stared at Draco. They stayed that way for a few more minutes until finally, Draco lifted his eyes to meet Harry's gaze. The unspoken question cackled along with the sparks between the two as they looked into each other's eyes, grey into green, green into grey.

At last, Draco reached across the table, grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a tight squeeze before standing and leaving.


End file.
